Mini
A mini is a creature created by a misspelling usually, though not always, made in fanfics. A mini may be adopted, though if it is part of an Official Fanfiction University, one has to ask permission from the university head. Minis, unfortunately, cannot accompany agents on missions, but they're good for chasing off intruders and disposing of the body of your latest Sue. Minis vary according to fandom. For example, Lord of the Rings has mini-Balrogs, Harry Potter has mini-Aragogs, Pirates of the Caribbean has Misspelled Monkeys, etc. The first minis were mini-Balrogs, which appeared in Miss Cam's Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. Creating New Mini Types The creation of new mini types is reserved for either a) the creator of the OFU in that continuum, or b) if there is no OFU, the first person to write about them in a mission to that continuum. The reason for this is that, while it's fun to dream up mini types, it isn't fair to the people actually writing in a new continuum if the perks of doing so are gone when they get there. There are probably some instances in which minis were named before this rule was agreed upon. In that case, if the original mini-namer can't be found and there are no instances of that type of mini anywhere, it's probably okay to petition the Board to make them something different if you want to. Non-Continuum Minis *Mini-Agents have not been observed; they tend to be edited out of existence before they have a chance to spawn. *Mini-Boarders are usually small versions of the Boarder whose name was misspelled. *Mini-Sues are created when a Suethor misspells his own Mary-Sue's name. They tend to be pink and glittery, but not as dangerous as the Sue herself. *Cliffie is created by a badfic author overusing cliffhangers at the end of chapters and calling them cliffies. First mentioned by Indemaat. List of Mini Types: This list was originally created by Tawaki on the PPC Livejournal. 1984 -- mini-Telescreens A-Team -- mini-Deckers -- First mention by IndeMaat Aeschylus -- mini-Erinyes Artemis Fowl -- mini-Roots Avatar -- mini-Toruks Avatar: The Last Airbender -- Varies depending on the nation of the party. Air Nomads create mini-Sky Bisons, Water Tribals create mini-Unagi, Earth Kingdom subjects create mini-Badgermoles, and Fire Nationals create mini-Fire Dragons. Battlestar Galactica -- mini-Centurions Bionicle -- mini-Rahkshi, mini-Bohrok Black Jewels Trilogy -- mini-Lorns Bleach -- mini-Menos Grandes The Board -- Mini-Boarders Bourne Trilogy -- mini-Jackals Brother Cadfael -- mini-Jeromes Card Captor Sakura -- Mini-Guardians Cats -- mini-Pollicles Chrono Trigger -- mini-Lavi Demented Cartoon Movie -- mini-Hi-Blahs Discworld -- mini-Luggages Doctor Who -- mini-Reapers Dragonback -- mini-Valahgua DragonKeeper Chronicles -- mini-Blimmets Dragonlance -- mini-Draconians Dragonriders of Pern -- mini-Whers -- first mentioned by Neshomeh, hS, and Kippur Dragons in our Midst -- mini-Watchers Elder Scrolls -- mini-Cliffracers Egyptian Mythology -- mini-Ammets Euripides -- mini-Cyclopes Fable -- mini-Balverines Farscape -- mini-Budongs -- first mentioned by Neshomeh and Artemis in a never-finished mission (the badfic was deleted) Final Fantasy -- mini-Moogles, mini-Neo-Bahamuts Firefly -- mini-Reavers Firebird Series -- mini-Kiel (the raptors, not the character) Fullmetal Alchemist - mini-Chimerae -- first mentioned in the Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy Garfield -- mini-Mondays Gattaca -- mini-Ladders Gilbert and Sullivan Operas -- mini-Major Generals Good Omens -- mini-Hellhounds and mini-Hellpuppies -- first mentioned in the Good Omens Official Fanfiction Summer School Gorillaz -- mini-Zombie Apes (agreed upon by the Boarders, featured in a pending mission) Half-Life -- mini-Headcrabs Halo -- mini-Hunters Harry Potter -- mini-Aragogs -- first mentioned in the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy Heroes -- mini-Mr Muggles' Hogan's Heroes -- unnamed, but they look like headware (helmets etc.) on tiny legs -- First mention by IndeMaat Kingdom Hearts -- mini-Darksides Kirby -- mini-Krackos Labyrinth -- helping hands Land Before Time -- a miniature version of whatever dinosaur has been misspelled. Left 4 Dead -- mini-Tanks Legend of Zelda - mini-Gohmas Les Miserables -- mini-Bricks Looney Tunes -- mini-Tazzes Lord of the Rings -- mini-Balrogs -- first mentioned in the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth M*A*S*H -- mini-P.A. systems Mass Effect -- mini-Colossi Merlin -- mini-Questing Beasts Metroid -- mini-Metroids Myst -- mini-Camoudiles Narnia -- mini-Dragons NCIS -- unnamed -- First mention by IndeMaat Outsiders, The -- mini-Fuzzies Percy Jackson and the Olympians -- mini-Harpies Perfect Dark -- mini-Skedar Phantom of the Opera -- not-so-mini-Grasshoppers and Scorpions -- first mentioned in the Official PhanPhiction Academy PotC -- Misspelled Monkeys Pokémon - mini-Rayquazas Prydain -- mini-Gwythaints Ransom Trilogy -- mini-Hnéraki Redwall -- mini-Deepcoilers -- First mention by Laburnum Retief -- mini-Groaci Shakespeare's plays -- mini-Calibans Sherlock Holmes -- mini-Hounds of the Baskervilles -- First mention by Miah NSFW Skulduggery Pleasant -- mini-Cleavers Sonic the Hedgehog -- mini-Chaoses Spore -- mini-Grox Square One -- mini-Mister Glitches Stargate Movie -- mini-Mastadges Stargate Atlantis -- mini-Wraith Stargate SG-1 -- mini-Unas Star Trek -- mini-Tribbles Star Wars -- mini-Rancors Sweeney Todd -- mini-Razors Torchwood -- mini-Reapers, that due to being a spin-off can't fly in a straight line -- First mention by IndeMaat; the concept was however thought up much earlier, for a mission that was never finished. Tortall -- mini-Stormwings Transformers -- mini-Igyaks Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles -- mini-kiji, demons that appear in a particular province. Uncle Tom's Cabin -- mini-Legrees Valdemar -- mini-Companions, or later, mini-Wyrsa Van Helsing -- Baby Vampires VeggieTales -- mini-Fibs ViewAskewniverse -- mini-Golgothans Warcraft/World of Warcraft -- Wrath Cadets Watership Down -- mini-Woundworts The West Wing -- mini-Elefunkys (red-and-blue-splotched combinations of the elephant and donkey, the symbols of the Democratic and Republican parties.) Wizard of Oz -- mini-Scoodlers X-Men -- mini-Sentinels Yu-Gi-Oh -- The character in question's signature monster YuYu Hakusho -- mini-Death Trees Category:Creatures Category:Trans-dimensional Organisations Category:Minis